This Is Their Moment
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: This is Their Moment and Their Moment alone. Never have truer words been said, especially or Lowell and Syrenne as they battle for supremacy in Ariela's Tavern. Slight Lowell/ Syrenne!


This Is Their Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Syrenne, Lowell, Ariela, Zael, Mirania, or Yurick. If only if only...**

* * *

** "**This is their moment and theirs alone," Yurick stated as he watched Syrenne and Lowell banter at the tavern table by the corner of the room.

"Yeah..." Zael trailed off, not knowing what else to say to that. He knew how close Syrenne and Lowell were; the distraught feelings Syrenne displayed when Lowell died proved that. Once Lowell was resurrected by the Outsider Syrenne and Lowell were never apart from one another. Then a screech of rage sounded as a tankard clattered to the floor, its contents spilling out and spreading in waves.

"You slimy coot!" Syrenne raged, her green eyes flashing as she watched her precious drink become soiled and wasted. The dual-swordswoman covered her face and began to wail with gasping sobs, making Lowell drape his arms around her.

"Bastard! You killed my alcohol!" Syrenne growled and punched Lowell lightly?, in the chest.

"It's just one drink, dear. Not something, to get all aggressive of, Syrenne."

"Shut yer mouth! Go buy me another one now!"

"You've got far loads more money than I do. I spent it all on flirting with women last night." Lowell had to admit that seeing Syrenne get mad over her spilled booze was hilarious. He decided to prolong it, a slow, teasing smile stretching on his face.

"You're a cheating bastard then!"

"Who said we were together, love?"

"I did! Only because you are buying me another drink."

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Get up and buy me more alcohol before I puke!" Syrenne spat and Lowell stood up, the smile still on his face; he didn't move however. "Come on Lowell! Please!" Syrenne whined, bouncing up and down in her chair for emphasis.

"All right, all right...sheesh." Lowell put his hands up in surrender, his pale brown eyes looked as though they were grinning as he widened them in innocence. He loped over to the bar slowly and watched as Ariela came over; she had already prepared another tankard for Syrenne.

"I bet I never told you this but Syrenne is really feisty...I mean if I was into that kind of personality then...you know..." Lowell trailed off as he heard Syrenne roar out an angry exclamation.

"Shut up monkey boy! Git me my booze! You won't like it if I cry!"

"And demanding as well," Lowell told Ariela, his voice wisely lowered this time as he took the tankard from the bar wench.

"What was that!?" Syrenne asked and Lowell shook his head.

"Nothing love. You were merely hearing the ghost of your last tankard. Here you go," Lowell replied and Syrenne's eyes lit up admirably as he set down her next mug of ale.

"Lowell! You're such a wonderful person! Now let's have an arm wrestle!" The swordswoman suggested, pushing her new tankard off the table with her hand to make space. Lowell could see Yurick face palm out of the corner of his eye and he smiled, eyeing the new tankard on the floor, before returning his gaze to Syrenne's.

"I will crush you though. No pun intended. Heh heh heh." Lowell chortled and Syrenne joined him, till the both of them were having a laughing fit.

"I don't care!" Syrenne exclaimed while laughing and got her arm ready for the wrestle. "Just try and take me down, Lowell!"

"Everyone!" Lowell stood up and spread his arms out to everyone in the tavern. "If I win this arm wrestle we have to ban Syrenne from drinking another tankard. If I lose, then Syrenne can enslave me all night for all her alcohol desires." There was a mischievous glint in his eye as he said this and everyone, save Zael, Yurick, and Mirania cheered.

"Now let's get started you great big numpty, instead of declaring yourself openly in public," Syrenne said and Lowell bared his teeth in a wide smile before grasping her hand in the blink of an eye, making her cry out in surprise.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater!" Lowell hooted as he saw the look on her face.

"Agreed. Wait, are you seriously going to arm wrestle me while standing?"

"Sure, why not?" Lowell purred, and Syrenne giggled. Then the wrestle began while people crowded around to watch.

"Come on, even Mirania could put up a better fight than you," Lowell remarked, and Syrenne growled.

"Hey! Leave me out of this, you two," Mirania called from across the tavern, her arms crossed.

"I will crush you, Lowell," Syrenne said, trying to sound intimidating. "Then you'll know the true meaning of being smashed."

"I thought you could only know how that feels if you're drunk all the time. Just like ***ahem*** you?"

"Grrrr...that's it Lowell! This arm wrestle is finished!" Syrenne snarled as she tried her best to pin Lowell's hand on the table.

"I believe you have no more strength than a gnat, love." Lowell shook his head as if he was disappointed. "I have been going easy on you this entire time."

"Drattin' traitor!" Syrenne hissed and Lowell laughed before easily pinning her hand down, marking him as the winner.

"I won guys!" Lowell announced to the cheering people in the tavern. "And I did it standing; someone make that a record."

"I'll get you back one day...you...you..." "You what?" Lowell asked, his mouth quirking up in humor. He waited to hear what slur she may call him, but she never did and instead she finally saw her new tankard of alcohol on the floor.

"NO! Not again!" Syrenne cried out as she collapsed onto her knees in agony, trying to scoop up the soiled alcohol, and Lowell chuckled.

"A little delayed, ain't she." Lowell looked at Zael, who snorted and shook his golden blonde-haired head.

"I heard that, Loudwell!" Syrenne slurred as she got up off the floor, looking unstable.

"Say my name right for once, woman," Lowell retorted playfully and came over to the dual-swordswoman, wrapping his arms around her.

"Off me you sweaty lump!" Syrenne tried to shove him off, but she failed as her eyes began to close and she muttered something incoherent under her breath.

"What was that?" Lowell asked, lowering his voice and his ear closer to hers.

"I hate yeh..." she managed before she fainted, Lowell's arms keeping her body from thudding from the floor. He knew she didn't mean it and his smile widened.

"Looks like the show is over everyone. Sorry about that," Lowell said and shrugged his shoulders in a what-are-you-gonna-do gesture.

Lowell picked Syrenne up in her arms and started to carry her up the tavern stairs to her room.

"They aren't going to be coming back down here anytime soon until the morning..." Yurick trailed off and Zael snorted again, laughing softly.

However, Lowell didn't hear this comment, or he did and he didn't care, for he continued to climb the stairway. Once he reached Syrenne and Mirania's door he opened it and entered the room, seeing a few bathing towels hanging up to dry by the window.

Lowell laid down in Syrenne's bed, setting her next to him. He laid there for a few silent moments and watched as Syrenne's bosom rose and fell with each and every breath. A frown was still on her pristine face and Lowell grinned as he imagined reaching out with a finger to tuck a strand of that pink hair behind her ear.

_She does this to me every night...always collapsing into a boozed-up faint and I have to be her knight in shining armor. Then again she's always telling me that booze is her shining knight in armor. I can't say I'm jealous but...I do like a nice cold drink every once and a while, _Lowell thought, his smile not fading. He watched as Syrenne made a small unintelligible sound and her arms went around him.

He must have made a noise of amusement for he heard her mutter in a drunken murmur, "Shut up."

_Syrenne, Syrenne. _Lowell shook his head, holding back a chuckle before easing himself next to her body. Which wasn't a trifle at all to the mage's perverted thoughts.

_She is going to kill me again tomorrow for this as she had the last time this happened._ The thought of this made his smile linger. And he enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

**A/N: These two are just like the friends in a group who are always crazy and loud-mouthed, and are sharp-tongued as well. You can interpret this as romance if you'd like (I believe they are being somewhat romantic in this) Not many Syrenne/Lowell humor fics out there so I decided to give this a shot. I hope you liked this! :D**


End file.
